Metalheads
by DestinyDragons101
Summary: Metal-headed Aurum and Silver are looking for their brother. When the GG's find them, they may stand a chance of finding Cobalt. Hope Hayashi doesn't show up, or the headbutt he recieves may be extra painful.
1. All that Glows

AN: Dangit, I got dragged into JSRF Fanfics again... ah well. I do need a bit of variety, so please leave a review! This is my alternate twist to the main plot. (I still play the game, fun fact.)

Yoyo had just joined the GG's gang. Beat hadn't been found yet. The three were discussing what to do.

"Think we should, like, all go?" Corn asked the other two.

"Dunno 'bout you, but I'm nervous, yo!" Yoyo replied, voice squeaking occasionally, confirming his nervousness.

"I'll go. You two stay here!" Gum growled at the boys before enthusiastically taking off for Dogenzaka Hill.

Upon arrival, Gum quickly braked as a silver blur literally flew by, a gold one following on the ground. Laughter echoed in their wake. She shook her head, then ran off to go mark their territory. A few minutes later, she found Beat, whom was looking around for something.

"What are you doing on our turf?" Gum asked with menace in her voice.

The redhead jumped about five feet into the air before turning around. "Your territory? I own this!"

"Not anymore." Gum growled. She motioned to a tag she had recently put up.

"Fine then! Race me, if I win this place is mine!"

"If you lose, you join my gang." Gum retorted.

"Deal." Beat said with a wicked grin.

"Three. Two. One. GO!" Gum cried in unison with Beat, then took off. She easily outpaced him. He boost dashed, gaining the lead. She grinned, leapt onto a rail, and started grinding.

Gum won the race, but as the two were talking, the police showed up out of nowhere. "Uh-oh."

She turned in surprise when she heard two more people skating towards them. One had glowing blue eyes, with a twinge of green in them. His hair was silver, hanging slightly above the bottom of his ears. His outfit had a cape, which had blue highlights that matched his eyes on it. The outfit itself was certainly interesting. He wore only a T-shirt and shorts. The word SILVER was emblazed on the shirt, in the same blue. His skates fit the rest of his outfit.

His companion had deep green eyes. Her golden hair was in a ponytail. Her outfit was basically the same, except she didn't have a cape. The word AURUM was in place of SILVER. Her outfit was gold and black.

"Brother, shall we use these pretty white walking canvases?" Aurum purred.

"Of course!" Silver replied, shaking a paint can in his hand.

"Let's teach 'em who we are!" Aurum said with a grin, rushing straight at the cops.

Her brother Silver ran with her, a trail of fumes in his wake. They spun around in the groups, making all the cops dizzy. They started painting the shirts, and the cops ran off before they were completely covered.

"You two alright?" Silver asked, sliding up.

"Yeah, actually." Gum replied.

"Well, I lost. I'm going to the Garage!" Beat announced, skating off.

"You look familiar." Aurum said, mock thinking. "Oh! We blew by you when you came in!"

"Wait, that was you two?" Gum said in surprise. She turned to Silver. "How were you ten feet in the air?" She asked Silver.

"That's my little secret!" He exclaimed.

"We're lookin' for a gang to hang out in." Aurum said, thinking of something. "You seem like you have a gang."

"I'm a member of the GG's, but Corn is the leader. You can ask him."

"Great!" Aurum took off, Silver right on her heels. Gum sighed and followed at a slower pace as vehicles stopped in bewilderment of the new Rudies' confidence.

Back at the garage, two certain people were trying to keep up with Silver. Yoyo attempted to leap ahead of him, but was smacked off the rail track by Silver's hand. Beat got smoke in the face as Silver boost dashed around the lap.

A few minutes later, Yoyo and Beat both lay panting, face up, on the ground. Silver sat on a rail sipping orange soda from a can. "Am I in yet?"

"Y-yeah, you're awesome, yo!" Yoyo managed to say between pants. "You're in!"

Aurum glided up. "When you two get a break, want to race me?" She asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Aw, hell yes!" Beat said, standing up. "I'm ready to beat your lil butt!"

"Man, I don't think we can beat 'em. They're too good, yo." Yoyo watched as Aurum slid over to Silver. "Plus, Silver's hardly worn out. We dunno what Aurum is like, ya know?"

"Heh, guess Yoyo's chickening out." Silver said with a laugh.

"No way, yo!" Yoyo growled, standing up.

"Three. Two. One. GO!" Aurum tore off, leaving Beat and Yoyo in the dust. She grinned, then started going backwards just to tease them.

She stopped after a few minutes, at which point both boys were flopped against each other, panting. "You done yet?" They both nodded, then skated over to the shade, exhausted. They were soon fast asleep. "Sis, don't get 'em too tired for when we find our bro."

"Wait, there's more of you?" Gum asked.

"We have a little bit of explaining to do, I see. Sit down and wake the other two, we got a tale to tell."


	2. Tale of the Two

Aurum started the tale. "Where do I begin... Ah! Well, you've met me and my older bro, Silver. I'm the middle of the three. Cobalt was our younger brother. His eyes were a deep red. Unlike us, he was serious all the time. He was wary, and had every right to be. We were all happy... until..." She trailed off.

Silver sighed, then continued. "We were having fun as usual, when out of nowhere, these freaky lookin people called the Golden Rhinos showed up. They started shooting everything at us. Claws, bullets, fire, gas, you name it. Even high-powered water hoses were included." He shuddered. "I still have a scar." He twisted around, revealing a massive scar on his leg. "Burn wound." He explained with a shudder before turning back around again. "We were seperated, and once we got to a safe area, we waited forever for him. He... He never appeared. We're not sure of what happened to him. We've been looking for him ever since."

"Like, yo." Yoyo said with a shudder. "I'm pretty sure I never want to meet those guys."

"Amen to that." Beat said, teeth rattling slightly. "I'm getting cold, too!"

"Well, we can turn this place into one awesome hideout, so amazing not even the most snobby rudie critic could call it bad! Complete with heating!" Aurum grinned happily at Silver for throwing her the oppurtunity, having done work involving building on that big of a scale. "We just need supplies." He added on. Aurum looked around at all the parts everywhere. She grabbed a giant piece of wood, then pulled a saw from her tool kit. A few minutes later, there was a building underneath the platform where Roboy danced. It was even painted to blend in. "Sis, you did it again." Silver sighed, looking around at the place. "Now all we need are seats!"

"Yo, this is awesome!" Yoyo said from his spot on the roof. He yelped as Aurum tripped him off.

"I ain't finished!" Aurum said indignantly. "Go to Shibuya Terminal or something!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "We may as well go, she's probably going to have a lot of fun while we're having our own fun."

"Yeah, yo!" Yoyo dashed off for Shibuya Terminal, everyone except Aurum right on his heels.


	3. Silver's Awesome

Silver looked at all the purple paint. "How many girl gangs are there?"

"This is Poison Jam's work, yo."

"They're mean, and even uglier than they are mean. Let's cover this up!"

Silver skated off instantly, jumping up and hitting quite a few marks with dragonlike designs. "WOAH!" Beat said, looking at them. "You're teaching me how to make these!"

Silver laughed. "I will, but first let's rock to the dawn and teach these punks who owns this terminal!"

"Rock to the dawn? What does that mean, yo?"

"It's part of the chorus to the song Living After Midnight by Judas Priest. They're metal like you wouldn't believe!"

"I'll take your word for it, man." Beat glanced up and screamed as a massive, blue-clad man jumped down, nearly hitting him in the head if it wasn't for Silver moving him out of the way.

"Watch it or I will really have to get ugly."

The man laughed. "Yous in for it now!" He lunged at Silver, who ducked to the side and rolled out of his grasp, painting a hello kitty on the chest of the PJ member as he did so. "Wha?" Was all he managed to say as Silver painted the rest of his outfit pink. Afterwards, the member ran off angry.

"Let's see what sister's gotten into now."

* * *

The members arrived at the garage to see a new building, complete with beds and heating / cooling. "How the-?!" Beat cut himself off. "I think I learned real quick to never question your sister."

With a cheerful laugh, Aurum walked off to find Gum and challenge her to a race.

* * *

The following day, the rest of the graffiti was coated in well-done dragon designs. A massive figure carrying a boombox showed up while Silver was alone. "Who painted all those ugly tags on my turf? Was it you, kid? Nevermind. You're gonna be answering to me if you fail." Silver was bewildered for a second.

"Fail? Fail to do what? And what's your street name?"

"Combo, and if you fail to do this..." He did a few grinds and tricks.

"What if I did more?"

"You can." Silver needed no more encouragement. He did exactly what Combo did, then turned around, went back, and redid his path, but went further. He came back around, Combo's jaw dropped onto the ground. "I'm joining you."

* * *

AN: I am just gonna pick up at the main points in the story that are changed a lot by Silver and Aurum's actions.


	4. Stupid Move, Corn

**Heya guys! I have a lot of stories to write and always in the need for some time to think about later chapters, already got a concept down for the next one which takes place after Rokakku is beaten. Anyways, this one I felt should show Silver a bit more and Aurum as well. Sky Dinosaurian Square, first time.**

Beat and the gang skidded to a stop, facing the traitor Yoyo and his two noise tank lackeys. Cube jumped down, blew his disguise, and was grabbed by one of the noise tanks. They walked over to where the rails were, allies blowing by them, and being chased by everyone except Beat, Corn, Gum, Aurum, and Silver. The tank had enough of Cube's struggling, and he simply threw her over the rail into the night sky, where she'd fall to her death, or be run over by a car. Silver groaned in frustration and looked at his sister, who nodded at him.

No more encouragement needed.

"Hang on Cube!" Silver called out, leaping down with no hesitation. He quickly grabbed onto her hand, cape missing, with two massive wings in place instead. She glanced down, noting that he had scales on his arms and claws for fingernails. He pulled her back up, where Corn approached him furiously.

"You're kicked out." Corn snarled, while Gum and Beat looked at him like he was crazy.

"M'kay." He started skating away, along with Aurum, while everyone looked at them in confusion.

"Not the first to kick us out, not the last." Aurum said with a shrug. "Just happens whenever we finally start feeling like we can trust someone."

Behind the two, Cube took off after them. Gum glanced over to Corn and snapped at him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That those two have secrets and are willing to keep their true evil to themselves to trick us into trusting them." He retorted.

"Since when have they shown signs of being evil?!" Beat asked him.

"..."

"EXACTLY YOU IDIOT!" Beat took off as well, while Gum stayed behind.

"Where are you going?" Corn yelled after him.

"To see if I can comfort them or even join up with them, they clearly understand being a good group more so than you!"

Gum shook her head at Corn. "You just lost your gang big time." By this time, the others had returned and watched the aftermath in confusion. They skated after Gum, who was going after Silver and Aurum.

Silver sighed, head buried in his still-scaled hands, while Aurum whispered softly as she talked to him. She tensed when she heard skates, expecting it to be Corn, and got the surprise of her life when it was Cube. "What do you want?" She asked, slightly wary.

"Just.. wanted to pay you back for saving me earlier." She sat down next to Silver, who hadn't moved from his spot. "I thought I heard some others coming down-"

"You did." Beat, Gum, and the rest of the gang minus Corn were there. "I disagree with Corn, and it seems most of the others do too."

"Hey, Aurum, can you do any cool tricks like Silver?" Gum piped up suddenly. Aurum stood up with a sigh, before turning into a small cat with golden fur.

"SHE'S ADORABLEEEEE!" Beat glanced over at Gum in surprise. He felt a weight on his shoulder, and turned to see Aurum sitting on it. She had a black and blue mask on her face, hiding it.

"Wait, why the mask?"

"Boys faint if I even blink at them with my face revealed. It's kinda strange." Beat sat down next to Silver, and Aurum leapt into his lap.

"We're not gonna be like Corn was to you."

"What was his excuse?" Aurum suddenly asked.

"Something about Silver hiding secrets and being evil for it?" Gum shrugged. "Didn't really understand what he meant."

"That's one of the lighter ones I've heard." Aurum said with a sigh, laying her head down in Beat's lap. He wasted no time and started to pet her.

Silver finally looked up, entire face scaled as well, with small fangs poking out of his mouth. "Why?" He croaked out. "Why does this always happen? Are we really that different?"

Gum suddenly hugged him, and the others quickly followed suit. "No." Cube said suddenly.

"You're just feared for who you are." Silver couldn't be more surprised.

"You don't hate me?"

"Are you kidding? I don't think anyone - except Gouji - could hate you." Gum stated matter-of-factly. He gently wrapped a wing around as many of them as he could reach, feeling a bit better. "Also, someone like you? Different? Yes, but in a bad way? No."

"Hey guys? This is nice and all, but can we save this for until we get back to the Garage in case of Hayashi?"

He spoke too late. They'd been on the highway, and the electrical fence went up. "Well screw him." Beat growled as he looked at him.

"You know what guys? I'm done hiding my true self. I'm done with being a fake. I'm ready to take on that loser!" They stepped away from his path of choice, smiles on their faces. He suddenly lunged at Hayashi, who shot at him.

He fainted when he saw that his bullets just bounced off of Silver's scales.

"Welp, we can go home." Silver walked away, tail flicking back and forth. "I'm gonna go to Chuo Street with my sister later, been hearing rumors about a new Rudie hanging out there."

"Isn't Co-"

"Gum, even if Corn shows up, what can he do?" The gang skated back in silence.

 **Basically Corn got a little too worried that Silver would be a traitor and overreacted.** **Until next time, this is Destiny, signing off!**


End file.
